A Sercret Love
by Ms.Kadaj 7
Summary: Wherever there's trouble, and danger, best friends, Korinne, Holly, and Rachel always seem to find it, but getting sucked through a portal into Advent Children is RIDICULOUS! After getting to know each other, Korinne and Kadaj fall head over heels for each other. How is this going to work?
1. Chapter 1

_**Please R&R, Thanks :)**_

"Shut up and get over here!" I shouted to my best friends Rachel ( a.k.a ) Aeris )and Holly (a.k.a) Tifa) over the phone. "We're coming,god!" Holly yelled in her best Tifa voice. The three of us LOVE Final Fantasy, but our favorite one by far is Advent Children. We did an Advent Children cosplay for our school's talent show,(yes we are a little old for but hey, I don't think late teens is that old)which is where our parents surprised us with the actual cosplay costumes and wigs we saw on eBay. Before we got our costumes and wigs we used a white tank top, black vest, black shorts and a blanket for Tifa, a pink top and a white skirt for Aeris, and my moms black jumpsuit for Kadaj. I'm glad we have the costumes because I started getting tiered of going to school with silver hair. Anyway, want to know why I was yelling at them? Sure you do, they kept whining about coming over in their costumes. Well they got over here after five minutes and we sat down in my living room and started to watch Advent Children. After the movie was over we changed out of or wigs and extra stuff like shoulder guards and weapons. We looked out the window and saw a weird sight, we were suddenly in Edge. "Um, how did we get here?" Rachel asked. "I don't know." I told her. I ran upstairs and changed into my navy blue turtle neck, skinny jeans, and black boots. My friends changed into their turtle necks since we always brought them wherever we went because it was casual and reminded them of their characters. Rachel's was evergreen, and Holly's was a deep violet. We always wore the same skinnies but our boots were different. Mine were the only one's that were black the girls were brown. I suddenly had an idea. I unsheathed my Kadaj cosplay sword and realized it had become a real blade. We stepped outside after we had loaded up on weapons and headed for the Seventh Heaven bar where Tifa worked.


	2. Chapter 2

When we stepped inside Tifa greeted us with a warm smile. "How can I help you girls?" she asked us. "Uh, well." Holly started. "Tifa, this might be a little hard to believe but we were watching a movie called _**Final Fantasy: Advent Children **_and when it was over we looked outside and we were here in Edge." Rachel explained. Tifa gave us a quizzical look. All three of us started to explain to Tifa what _**Final Fantasy **_ was and about how we got there. It took a bit but she finally believed us. "So you girls are from an alternate universe basically?" Tifa asked me. "Yeah." I told her. "So, how much do you know about us?" Tifa asked. "We know about Kadaj and how he and his gang are bad news, we know about the Stigma, we know Cloud hasn't been back for a while." I said. "So, what are your names anyway?" Tifa asked. "I'm Korinne, and this is Rachel and Holly." I said. Suddenly the door burst open an Marlene came in. "Tifa, I'm back!" She said as she ran into the room. "Marlene, these are my new friends, Korinne, Rachel, and Holly." Tifa said introducing us. "Tifa was going to take me to the church, do want to come?" Marlene asked. I looked at the girls, we knew this part of the movie. "Yeah!" we said enthusiastically. Then someone unexpected came in, it was Cloud. "Cloud, these are some new friends of mine, Korinne, Rachel, and Holly." Tifa said introducing us again. "Hi, I'm Cloud, as Tifa already mentioned." "Hello." all of us said. "Tifa was about to take us to the church." Marlene told him. "Uh, Tifa, could you guys stay here until I come back?" Cloud asked. "Sure." she said. "I have an errand to run, you three want to come with?" Cloud asked us. "Yes." Rachel answered immediately. "Well, if it flies with Rache, I guess we're going." I said. We went outside and hopped on the back of Cloud's fenrir. "Hold on tight." he told us. Rachel wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist while Holly and I held on to the sides. After a minute or two we can to the canyon Cloud passes through at the beginning of the movie. We looked up and saw Kadaj and his gang up on the cliff. Suddenly Loz, and Yazoo left. "The chase is on." I whispered to Holly who passed it on to Rachel. When Yazoo did that cray flip over Cloud and tried to shoot his eye out was when I yelled "now" and Holly and I rolled off the back into the dirt. I landed on my side which hurt like hell and I cut the corner of my mouth and it started to bleed. I sat up and rubbed my head. Holly was a few feet away. my sword was still on my side so that was a plus. I stood up and walked over to Holly which was a big mistake. I helped her to her feet and looked around. We looked up at the cliff where Kadaj was. He was still there and he had a look of interest on his face. Yazoo and Loz were back at Kadaj's side and they seemed to be discussing something. Then Kadaj came down by himself and stopped in front of us. "What do you want Kadaj?" I asked in a tone regretted as soon as I used it. Next thing I knew his sword was at my throat. "Don't. Use. That tone. With me." he said. "Ok, ok I'm sorry!" I said quickly in my most scared voice. He slowly lowered the blades from my neck. Holly and I took a step back. "So, why did you roll off the back of Big Brother's fenrir?" he asked. "No of your business Kadaj." I said. Without warning he flicked his had and Yazoo and Loz rode up to his side. Kadaj pulled out his sword but I pulled out mine and blocked his blade. "You aren't the only one who knows how to use one of these or the only one who has one." I said with a triumphant smile on my face. "Hey, Holly, I have a good idea." I said. "What's that Korinne?" she asked. "RUN!" I yelled as I pulled my blade away and sprinted in the other direction. Kadaj held Yazoo and Loz back because he wanted to see how far we got before we collapsed in pain. We didn't stop until we reached Seventh Heaven. loud was back, I hoped he wasn't angry. We walked in and were immediately swarmed by people. "EVERYBODY JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I finally screamed getting tiered of being yelled at by Tifa, Cloud, and Rachel. "Why did you roll of the back of the fenrir, you could've ben killed?" Cloud asked in that's serious tone he always uses when he's mad. "I knew what I was doing." I said. "You hardly know the place." Cloud said raising his voice. "I know more about this place and everyone here then you do!" I yelled. "Like what, what do you know about me?" he asked. "I know that you have the Stigma on your right arm." I said smoothly. "How did you?.." he started. "I'm going back out." he said as he left. "Girls you can go shower upstairs. First door on the left." Tifa told us. "Thanks Tifa." I whispered as I walked past her. "Oh, and leave your clothes on floor outside of the door, I'll wash them." I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the ground at my base, the Forgotten City, and wondered about the blonde and the black haired girls I had seen only hours ago. "Yazoo, do you remember the name of the girls we met earlier?" I asked my brother. "If you mean the ones we almost killed then yes." Yazoo answered. "What was the blonde one's name." I asked. "I believe her friend Holly said it was Korinne, why?" Yazoo asked. "She had my exact same sword, and..." "And what Kadaj?" Yazoo asked me. "She fascinates me, Yaz, I think I'm in love with her!" I exclaimed. " Daj, I think you're going crazy, no girl would ever love you." he told me. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked awed that Yaz would say that. " She was with Big Brother, and she knew who you were." he told me. "Good point." I told him. "We should go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." he told me. "Ok." I answered. As I lie down, I thought to myself, "you have no idea".

**_I know this was short but I didn't know what to type so, yeah. I will appreciate all reviews and take things into consideration if you want me to change something. Also check out my other AC story Final Fantasy 7 ( I couldn't think of other names so I just stuck with that!) Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I also know that this was a weird chapter. _**


	4. Chapter 4

After I showered and ate dinner I trudged back to my room. I was about to flop on my bed but i saw Cloud sitting on the edge of my bed so i decided I'd better sit on the chair in the corner. "How did you know I have the Stigma and which arm it's on?" he asked me. "Did Tifa tell you how we got here?" I asked. "Yes, so that's how isn't it?" he asked. "Yeah." I whispered. He motioned for me to come sit next to him, and I did. "Can I see your sword?" he asked. "Yeah." I handed it to him still in it's sheath so I wouldn't poke his eye out. "Looks exactly like Kadaj's." he whispered. "That's because it is." I told him. He looked at me and gave me the look of "yeah right." "Well, I got it off of a website back in my world called eBay." I explained. "So it's a replica?" he asked. "Yeah." I answered. He sheathed it and gave it back to me. "You should get some rest." he told me as he got up to leave. "Good night Cloud." I told him. "Good night Korinne." he said as he walked to his room. I fell asleep in a nightgown Tifa gave me and woke up with the sun shining through my window. At the end of the bed there was a stack of clothes, one pair was mine, the other was a set Tifa gave me. I pulled on the top she gave me, which was basically a white tank top. I pulled on the black t-shirt she also layed out. I put my skinnies socks, and boots and headed downstairs. I only found Cloud sitting at the table. He looked up and smiled at me, "Good morning, sleep well?" he asked. "Yeah, where's Tifa, Holly, Marlene, and Rachel?" I asked as I sat down where Tifa had set a plate full of food apparently for me since my name was a giant piece of paper next to it. "They went to the church." he told me. I choked on a bite of toast. "They WHAT?" I yelled. "Great, I'm just going to assume something bad happens to them." he asked as he grabbed the keys to his fenrir. "Right on, let's go." We ran outside and got on. We were there in a matter of minutes but I knew we were too late. "TIFA!" I yelled as I ran towards the door. I opened it and ran toward the flowers. Tifa was lying there knocked out cold. "Damn it!"I hissed knowing that Loz had taken Marlene and my friends. "Cloud came in behind me. "We need to get her out of here." he told me. We were able to grab her arms and legs so we wouldn't have to step in the flowers. Cloud said it was bad luck or something. I asked Cloud if I could go look for Marlene and my friends since I knew where they were and he said yes and tossed me the keys to his fenrir. I reached the Forgotten City just as the sun went down. I heard Kadaj's voice and followed. I saw him talking to the kids. Right before he walked into the pond or whatever it was a jumped out from the spot where I had been hiding and ran to Denzel. Denzel and I had met the night before so he knew who I was. "Kadaj let them go." I told him firmly. "No." he replied. "I said, LET THEM GO KADAJ!" Kadaj told Yazoo something and I knew it couldn't be good. Then Kadaj said something to Loz and he let Marlene go. "Marlene, come here." I asked here. She ran to me and into the water until it was almost past her shoulders. "Denzel, go back to Seventh Heaven and tell Cloud to get over here ok, but wait for Marlene." I asked handing him the keys. He nodded and ran away. Then I ran into the water to get Marlene. I picked her up and carried her back to shore and told her to go with Denzel. Then I ran away hoping I wouldn't be followed. I hid in some bushes for about an hour, then I heard the sound of Cloud's fenrir. But, I moved to soon I accidently kicked the bush and then I felt a gloved hand on the back of my neck. "You really shouldn't have moved." Yazoo said mockingly. He pulled me to my feet and dragged me back to Kadaj, by the back of my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't know how this is going to go so bear with me on this chapter. **_

When Yazoo reached Kadaj he threw me at his feet. "Damn it Yazoo, that hurt!" I hissed. Yazoo went to kick me but Kadaj told him that I needed to be in good condition if I was going to be a bargaining tool with Cloud. "Where are my friends Kadaj?" I asked harshly standing up. "Yazoo,Loz." Kadaj said as the two brothers disappeared. Yazoo hadn't taken my sword so maybe I still had a chance. Yazoo and Loz came back moments later with my friends tied up. "Let them go Kadaj." I told him about to lose my temper. Yes, I'm 17 (which I probably should have mentioned earlier but eh, who cares) and I have a temper. "In exchange for what?" he asked. "Set them free and let me stay in their place." I told him, ready to chop him into tiny pieces. Kadaj, looked at Yazoo and Loz, "Release them." Kadaj told them. Yazoo and Loz untied them and they both ran and gave me a hug. "We thought we would never see you again!" Rachel said tears streaming town her face. "Is everyone alright?" Holly asked me on the verge of tears. Holly was the second strongest in our little posse, seeing her cry was weird. "Everyone's fine Hol, don't worry." I told her in a hushed voice. I hugged both of them close. "I want both of you, to go back to Seventh Heaven, and check on Tifa." I told them both. "Will we see you again?" Holly asked tears pouring from her eyes. "I don't know." I told her nearly on the verge of tears myself. We hugged on more time and then they ran off back toward Midgar. "Go, go and don't look back." I whispered after them. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Come on doll, let's get you settled in. You might be here for a while." Kadaj whispered in my ear. He took my hand and led me away. After I was placed in a room, I flopped on the bed and cried myself to sleep. I woke up when I heard a soft knock on the door. I opened it to find Kadaj standing there. "Come in." I said sounding bored. He came in and sat on the chair in the corner. "What is it?" I asked sitting down on my bed. "Cloud is coming to get the kids tonight, and I want you to come with us." Kadaj said. "Why, I don't know what I'm needed for?" I told him. "We need you to be a bargain tool." he told me. "Why?" I asked. "We need..." he started but cut him off knowing what was coming. "You need "Mother", I should have guessed earlier." "How do you know about "Mother, you've only been in Midgar for two days at the most." he said startled. "Trust me, I know a lot more than you think." I told him. We soon started a conversation that went on for hours. "It's almost time, let's go." he said pulling me to my feet. When we got outside, Yazoo and Loz we're waiting for us. Kadaj climbed on to his motorcycle-thing and I climbed on behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. "Hold on tighter, we're going faster than Cloud did when you rolled off the back of his fenrir." I wrapped my arms around him tighter and for once, I felt safe around Kadaj. Kadaj said to "act normal" and I knew what he meant. When Cloud arrived, I was ready. "CLOUD!" I yelled as he stopped his fenrir. "Korinne!" he said startled that I had managed to "get away". "Are you ok?" he asked as he hugged me. "I'm fine, how's Tifa?" I asked suddenly remembering that Loz had knocked Tifa out at the church. "She's fine, come on, let's get you out of here." he said as we walked back to his fenrir. "NOT, so fast Big Brother, she's mine." Kadaj said as he came out from his hiding spot. Suddenly, I felt afraid of Kadaj again. "Kadaj, where are the kids'?" Cloud asked as he placed himself in front of me. "Right here." Kadaj said making a motion with his hand. The kids' jumped from trees' and bushes and landed in front of Kadaj and his bothers. The kids' had Mako green eyes, like Kadaj and his brothers. I buried my face into Cloud's jacket, scared to look at the kids', even though I'd seen this scene a hundred times. "Cloud, let's go." I said tugging on his arm. Cloud finally let me drag him back to his fenrir. Then, for no reason at all, Yazoo shot at us. Cloud and I dove in opposite directions and landed hard on the ground. I pulled out my sword and Cloud puled out his. He took Loz and I took Yazoo. After a moment or two, I had wounded Yazoo enough to go after Kadaj. Kadaj put a pretty good fight but I eventually pinned him to the ground. Before I could do anything, he pushed himself off the ground and disarmed me. Then he did something I didn't expect, he looked me in the eye and whispered something in my ear. Vincent showed up (finally) and we all got away. "Thanks Vincent." Cloud told his friend. "Don't mention it. So, who's your friend?" he asked. "Vincent this is Korinne, Korinne, well as you can already guess, this is Vincent." Cloud said introducing us. I managed a small smile, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. Cloud and I left after a short conversation with Vincent.


	6. Chapter 6

When we got back to Seventh Heaven, Tifa and all of my friends ran over and hugged me. "We thought we would never see you again!" Tifa sobbed. After I calmed everyone down I went upstairs to shower. After dinner I went to bed and had a dream about what Kadaj told me. The next morning at breakfast, Cloud asked what Kadaj had told me. "He said, he said that he loved me." I choked out. Tifa fell out of her chair, and my friends choked on their food. Then Cloud asked me something I didn't expect, "Do you love him?" "I, I don't know." I told him. "It's an easy question, yes or no?" Cloud said. I didn't know why but I stood up and ran to the door. "Yes." I answered as I ran away. I ran and I kept running until I reached the church. I ran inside, sat down in front of the flowers and cried until a familiar voice asked what was wrong. I turned around and saw the one person I actually wanted to see, "Kadaj?" I asked. "Yeah, what's wrong?" he said. "Remember how last night you said you loved me?" I told him. "Yeah." he replied. "Well, I love you too, and I kinda told everybody." I said about to cry again. Kadaj sat down next me and pulled me close. "It's ok." he whispered. "I'm afraid of what Cloud will think, I know you're a remnant of Sephiroth, just an FYI." I told him. "So you found out about that?" he asked. "Yeah, I put two and two together and that's what I came up with." I said. "You did good." he told me. "Thanks." I said. Then something happened I didn't expect, Kadaj leaned in and kissed me. Little did we know, we were being watched. We pulled away from each other when we heard someone clear their throat. It was Cloud, but there was someone else with him, Yazoo. "Kadaj, what are you doing?" Yazoo asked him. "Same with you Korinne, what are you doing?" Cloud asked. We got up but stood next to each other. "What's the big deal?" Kadaj asked. "What's the big deal? What's the big deal! The big deal is you are my little brother and she is a friend of the enemy." Yazoo yelled at Kadaj. "Exactly, Korinne, what were you thinking? He could have killed you!" Cloud yelled at me. "Oh, I'm sorry since when did I ask you to be my dad?" I snapped at Cloud. "Yazoo, I can take care of myself, I don't need a babysitter!" Kadaj yelled at his brother. "I'm seventeen Cloud, I can make my own decisions!" I yelled. "Yeah, and Yaz, I'm nineteen!" Kadaj yelled at Yazoo. Both of them looked like they were about to kill us so Kadaj made a very helpful suggestion, "Um, how about we run, like NOW!" Then we both took off. We zigzagged around pillars to avoid Cloud and Yazoo. When we got outside Kadaj and I hopped on his bike and drove away as fast as we could. I looked behind me and saw that Vincent, Yuffie, Cloud and Yazoo were on our tail. "You might want to go faster." I told Kadaj. Then Yazoo did something that made me hate him even more, he shot out both of our tires so we ended up skidding and falling off. Kadaj got the worst of it because I landed on top of him. We got up but Cloud and everyone else had already surrounded us. Kadaj and I clung to each other for dear life. Yazoo, Cloud, and Vincent took about five minutes pulling us apart. "You might as well say "goodbye" now because it's the last time you'll ever see him." Cloud said. That's when I lost my temper. by the time I had gotten Cloud of my back Kadaj was already gone. I turned around and hit Cloud as hard as I could. He was dazed for about two seconds but I used that time to run back to Seventh Heaven. When I walked in I was a mess, my hair was tangled, my clothes were dirty, and my face was blotchy and red, and to top it off tears were streaming down my face. The reason I'm the leader of my trio is because I NEVER cry, to see me like that must have scared Rachel and Holly a lot. Tifa asked what happened and I told her. When I finished Tia sent me upstairs for a shower. When I came back down Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie were sitting on the couch, my face was still red from crying so still must have looked pretty bad. "See Cloud, this is why I tell you not to mess with people's love life." Yuffie told him. "I agree with Yuffie, Cloud, you aren't the girl's father, she can make her own decisions." Vincent said. "Oh, so I'M the bad guy now? Ok how about we al go date the people who are trying to destroy our planet, Tifa how about you go hook up with Yazoo, and Yuffs, how about you go hook up with Sephiroth?" Cloud said raising his voice. "Am I the only sensible one?" I asked. "SENSIBLE!" Cloud screamed. Then we all started to argue. Everyone took sides, everyone but Vincent was on my side. "HEY!" Vincent yelled. We all shut up. "One at a time, Cloud, you first." "How can she love him, he's nothing but a, a, a REMNANT!"Cloud said. "A very attractive remnant." I said. "Now I'm going to ask a question, Korinne, why do you love Kadaj?" Vincent asked me. "He's kind, and sweet, and good looking and he was the first guy I've ever kissed." I said. That made Cloud laugh. "You've 'pry kissed hundreds of guys." Cloud said. "Wait, so, as attractive as you are, no I'm not hitting on her, Kadaj is the only guy you've kissed?" Vincent asked. "Yes" I told him. "Well it's getting late so, we're going to head home." Vincent announced. After I had cried myself to sleep I heard something being thrown at my window a couple hours later. I woke up and opened my window. Kadaj was standing underneath it. "Can I come up?" he whispered. "Yeah." I said nodding. He jumped up to the window and grabbed the ledge, them swung himself into my room. We kissed so long I didn't think it would ever end. When we finally pulled apart he told me about the trouble he had gotten into. "Same here, except everyone was on my side." I told him. Then there was a bang on see Yazoo at the door. "What?" I asked in a sleepy voice. "Do you know where Kadaj is?" Cloud asked. "No, so I'm so I'm going back to sleep." I told him as I turned around. Cloud grabbed my collar but I turned around and my blade met with his. "Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed at him. Tifa came out of her bedroom to see what was going on. Holly and Rachel came out too. "Kadaj isn't here Yazoo and even if he was I wouldn't tell you!" I said as I ran back upstairs. "Who is it?" he asked. "Yazoo." I told him. "I'd better go." he told me. "Kadaj, please don't turn into Sephiroth, it would break my heart." "I'll try." he told me as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Tifa." the voice answered. "How do I know it's really Tifa?" I asked. "You trust me." the voice answered. I unsheathed my sword and opened the door, it was Tifa. "Sorry I came up so late, Yazoo just left." Tifa said as she came in. "Figures, no one was here except us." I told her. "So Kadaj wasn't here?" she asked me. I had to look away from Tifa because I felt bad lying to her. "Yeah." I told her. "Korinne, you tell me anything, you know that right?" I was on the verge of tears. "Korinne?" Tifa asked as she turned my head so she could look at me. I knew I was crying. "He was here, wasn't he?" Tifa asked in a quiet, calm voice. I could only nod. "Please don't tell Cloud!" I whispered. "No one except the two of us and Kadaj will know that he was here." Tifa told me. "Thanks Tif." I said hugging her. "Don't mention it." she said. "Let's get to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow." she told me as she left. I fell asleep and didn't wake up until noon. When I finally got downstairs after a shower I flopped down in my usual spot in between Holly and Rachel. Cloud always sits in front of me, I noticed he had a fairly good sized bruise from where I had hit him yesterday. "Sorry, about yesterday." I told Cloud. "It's fine." Cloud told me. "I'm not your father, I shouldn't have followed you." he told me. "It's..." I started. "No, it's not ok, I should have trusted you. You knew what you were doing." Cloud told me. "It doesn't matter now, Kadaj is going to turn into Sephiroth, and then we won't have a chance." I told him. "I'm sorry." he told me. After I finished brunch I went down to the church. I found Kadaj sitting by the flowers. "Kadaj?" I asked. He turned around and smiled at me. I walked over and sat down next to him. He pulled me close and kissed me. "I missed you." he told me. "It's only been a few hours since I last saw you." I said. "Good point." he said smiling. I noticed something about his eyes that I never did in the film, his eyes were a deep green yes, but they had a light green ring around them, and around that, a light blue. "I forgot to ask when I first got here, were you followed?" he asked. "I don't think so, and even if I was it wouldn't matter." I told him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Cloud apologized, and told me that he shouldn't have followed me." I told him. "Makes sense." he said. "Were you followed?" I asked. "I don't think." he told me. "Does Yazoo know where you went?" I asked." "No." he told me. Kadaj noticed the silver chain I always wore and asked what it was. I pulled the rest of the necklace out from under my shirt. At the end of the silver chain, was a snake. It was made out of sterling silver with fake diamonds covering it's body, and my favorite feature on it was the two, fake, black diamonds for eyes, I got it at JCPenny. Kadaj picked up the snake and looked at it. "'It's beautiful." he told me. "Thank you." I said. We heard the floor creak behind us. It was Yazoo. "I thought I told you to stay away from her little brother." Yazoo said. "I can be with who I want, when I want Yazoo." Kadaj snapped at his brother. "Is this what "Mother" would want Kadaj?" Yazoo asked his brother. This was the first time I'd heard of "Mother" in two days. Kadaj looked into my eyes then looked at Yazoo, "No, but my heart says I'm doing the right thing." Kadaj told his brother. "Your heart doesn't matter, Sephiroth won't come back." Yazoo told his brother. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT SEPHIROTH ANYMORE YAZOO!" Kadaj screamed at his brother. "Loz, I think it's time to teach our little brother a lesson." Yazoo said as Loz stepped out of the shadows. "So how are we going to do this Yazoo?" Loz asked. "You take care of our little brother, I'll get the girl." Yazoo said. "Run?" I asked Kadaj. "Yeah I think we better run." he said. I felt bad because I got a head start but I didn't know what I had coming. Loz quickly caught Kadaj and was able to hold him back, while Yazoo continued to chase me. Yazoo took out his gun and shot me in the back of the leg. I screamed and fell to the floor. I was about to get up but a shadow had fell over me. I turned around and saw Yazoo standing over me with his gun in his hand. Loz still had a strong grip on Kadaj so I knew that he would be no help. "I enjoy seeing the look of terror on your face." Yazoo said as he pointed the gun at me. "KORINNE, RUN!" Kadaj yelled. I couldn't because my damn leg her so badly. Yazoo held the barrel of the gun had hit me on the head with the bottom. The last thing before I blacked out was Kadaj screaming "no" as he was dragged out of the church. When I woke up it was pitch black and I was lying on the floor of the church. I stood up and walked to the door. I was so tiered that I collapsed at the door. I woke up about an hour or so later on a couch at Tifa's. I heard voices' talking, but one voice caught my attention, but it wasn't who it was, it was the name they said, the voice belonged to Vincent, and the name he said was Kadaj's. I sat up on the couch and tried to stand up. I was ably to walk about two feet before I fell onto the floor. Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie immediately ran into the room. Cloud and Vincent hurried to get me back on the couch. After I was comfortable, I asked Vincent why he was talking about Kadaj. "Cloud blames him for your injuries, but I told that it was ridiculous." Vincent explained. "Cloud, you said you trusted him." I exclaimed. "Not anymore." he told me. "It wasn't his fault." I said. "I agree with Korinne, he had nothing to do with it." Yuffie said. "I'm with Kisaragi, it's not his fault" Vincent said. "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON VALENTINE!" Cloud yelled. "I'm on both sides, Strife." Vincent said. "Ok, can we please stop, my head hurts." I said. Everyone was silent until I addressed Cloud. "Cloud, why do you blame Kadaj?" I asked. "Because, he is remnant of Sephiroth." Cloud said. "He doesn't care about Sephiroth anymore." I said. At that exact moment Kadaj burst through the door. "Kadaj!" I cried as I leapt from the couch and attempted to run to him, I fell halfway there. He quickly rushed to my side and helped me to my feet. "How did you get here?" I asked. "Yazoo and Loz fell asleep, so I snuck out." he told me. We sat on the couch and then, Cloud went mental. "What is HE doing here?" Cloud asked. "I came to see if she was alright." Kadaj told Cloud. "Why would you care, your just a puppet, you have no feelings?" Cloud asked. "CLOUD!" I shrieked. Someone banged on the door, Vincent opened it. "Where is he?" Yazoo yelled as he walked in. Kadaj put his arm around me. "Right here." Cloud said. Yazoo walked over to us and took a good look at the two of us. "Now, where have I seen this before? Oh, now I remember, when I pulled you two apart the first time. How's the leg love?" Yazoo said. Suddenly I didn't care about the pain in my leg, I stood up and hit Yazoo as hard as I could. Before I could back away, Yazoo grabbed my arm, whirled me around, and pressed his gun to the side of my head. "LET GO OF HER YAZOO!" Kadaj screamed as he ran at his brother. "Take another step little brother, and she dies." Yazoo yelled. "Kadaj, please." I begged. Kadaj sat back down but Yazoo still didn't release me. "I did as you asked, now let her go." Kadaj said. Yazoo threw me to the ground and stood back as Kadaj rushed to my side. He put his arm around my waist and helped me back to the couch. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine." I told him. He pulled me close. "What do you want Yazoo?" Cloud asked. "My brother." Yazoo said. "What else?" Vincent said stepping from the shadows. "The other thing should be obvious." Yazoo said. " "Mother". " I whispered. Everyone looked at me, surprised. "What?" I asked. "How do you know that?" Tifa asked. "It only makes sense." I told her. "She's right." Kadaj said. "We don't have her Yazoo." Yuffie said. "We'll see about that." Yazoo said. "Come on Kadaj we're leaving." "No." Kadaj said firmly. "Come on, or else I will personally make sure that she is killed in front of you." Yazoo said. "Fine." he said. I put my head down, and started to cry silently. Kadaj placed his fingers under my chin and gently lifted my head so he could see my face. "It's going to ok." he told me. "Please don't do anything stupid." I begged. "I won't, I swear." he told me. "Tell me something." I said. "What?" he asked. "Tell me you love me." I said. He nodded. " I love you, I love you more then anything in the world." he told me. "Now you have to tell me something." he said. "What?" I asked. "Tell me you love me." he said. "I love more than anything in the Universe." I said smiling. Then he leaned in and kissed me, right in front of everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY. Holly, Rachel, Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Vincent, Marlene, Denzel, and Yazoo. When we pulled apart I felt fresh tears spring into my eyes. Kadaj stood and left after kissing me one last time on the cheek. After he and Yazoo left I went to the door. I let out a cry and fell into the awaiting arms of Vincent.


	8. Chapter 8

When Yaz, and I got back to the Forgotten City I ran up to my room and sat on my bed. I layed back, and remembered the kiss. It was a slow kiss, and it made me feel good inside, it made me feel like I wasn't a worthless puppet. I rolled over, buried my face in my pillow, and for the first time in my life, I cried. No, no it wasn't the kiss, it was her, it was Korinne that made me feel like more than a puppet. No not a puppet, a person, she made me feel like a person. I loved her, and she loved me. I couldn't turn into Sephiroth, I wouldn't. There was a knock on my door. "WHAT!" I yelled. "There's someone you might want to see downstairs." Loz told me. I sprang out of bed and bolted out the door and downstairs. Korinne was tied up and lying on the floor. Her eyes were closed and I thought the worst had happened, but I saw her chest slowly rise and fall. "What did you do?" I hissed at Yazoo. "Showing you that I'm serious about killing her." Yazoo said. "Just let her go." I said. Yazoo pulled out his phone and dialed a number, after a moment or two, he spoke. "Valentine, come get the girl, I'm done with her." Yazoo said, then hung up. Vincent got there in a matter of minutes. "Where is she?" Vincent said as he stormed in. Yazoo motioned with his head to where Korinne was lying. Vincent picked her up and carried her away. "I can't believe I let you talk you talk me into this." Vincent said. "What happened I asked. "Your brother threatened Marlene and Denzel, so I had to bring her here, unconscious. I still don't understand why." he said. "If you didn't I would have killed Marlene and Denzel, and if she was awake my little brother wouldn't have been terrified." Yazoo said. Then Korinne started to stir in Vincent's arms. "Vincent, where am I?" she asked. The Forgotten City." Vincent said. Her eyes widened as if to say my name. Vincent shook his head and she relaxed. Vincent left and I then hit Yazoo as hard as I could. "WHAT THE HELL YAZ!" I yelled. "What?" he asked. "YOU THREATENED MARLENE AND DENZEL, YOU BASICALLY KIDNAPPED KORINNE, ALMOST KILLED HER NUMEROUS TIMES, DO I NEED TO CONTINUE?" I yelled. "O.k. I get the point." he said. "Maybe if you would remember what we're trying to do that wouldn't happen as much." he said. I knew what was coming. "What do you want me to do?" I asked. "I want you to do the one thing that you swore never to do." he said. "Yaz, please anything but that." I said. "NO! EITHER YOU TURN INTO SEPHIROTH OR ELSE I WILL HUNT _HER _DOWN AND KILL HER IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE IN FRONT OF YOU!" he yelled at me. It was silent for a minute then I spoke. "Fine. I'll turn into Sephiroth, but if I find anyone had laid a finger on her I don't know what I'll do." I hissed as I trudged back upstairs. I fell asleep feeling guilty for agreeing to go against what Korinne said.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up on a couch in Seventh Heaven. I saw Vincent and Tifa deep in a conversation. "Vincent, what happened?" I asked. "I had to take you to the Forgotten City or else Yazoo would have killed Marlene and Denzel." he told me. "What did he want with me?" I asked. "He wanted to show Kadaj that he was serious about killing you." Vincent explained. "Is that why you stuck that thing in my arm?" I asked. "Yeah. Sorry about that." he said. "It's ok. How are Marlene and Denzel?" I asked. "A little shaken up, but their fine." Tifa said. "Can I go see them?" I asked. Tifa nodded. I got up and realized my leg was healed. "Healing materia?" I asked. Vincent nodded. "I'm surprised it worked." I said as I walked upstairs. "Why?" I heard Vincent ask Tifa. "It's long, crazy story." Tifa said. "I've got all the time in the world." Vincent answered. I walked into Marlene and Denzel's room and saw Cloud talking to them. When they saw me, Marlene and Denzel ran over to be and gave me a hug. "Are you ok?" Marlene asked. "I'm fine, what about you?" I asked. "We're fine." Denzel said. "We missed you." Cloud said. "How long was I gone?" I asked. "A couple of hours." Cloud said. "Is it true?" Marlene asked. "Is what true?" I asked. "That you and Kadaj are in love?" she said. "Yeah." I said. "I thought he was evil." Denzel said. "He was, but someone changed that." I said. "That was you." Marlene said. "Yeah." I said. "What did people think?" Denzel asked. "Some people didn't approve." I said. "Like who?" Denzel asked. "Yazoo, Loz, Cloud." I said. "That's it?" Marlene asked. "Yeah." I said. "Cloud, why didn't you like the two of them together?" Denzel asked. "I, I just didn't like the idea of those two together." Cloud said. "You two should get some rest." I said. They both nodded and jumped into their beds. Cloud and I walked to the door. "Oh, and Denzel. Your Stigma might be able to be cured soon." I said smiling at him. "Really" he asked excited. "Yes." I said as Cloud and I left. "Is he really going to get better?" Cloud asked. "Yeah." I said. Cloud and I walked back downstairs and saw Tifa and Vincent talking about something. Vincent must have seen me out of the corner of his eye because he asked if what Tifa told him was true. "It depends. What did she tell you?" I said "That you know how this is going to end. Your from an alternate dimension. That enough?" he asked. "It's true." I said. "So what happens?" he asked. "I screwed things up, I don't know." I said. Vincent stood up, walked over to me and looked me in the eye. It was hard not to blink or look away when you have two bright red eyes looking into yours. Then something unexpected happened, I saw something in Vincent's eyes, it was like a vision or something. It was Kadaj turning into Sephiroth and then I saw two people a man and a woman lying next to each other on the ground. I screamed and curled up into a ball on the floor. "What happened?" Holly asked as she and Rachel raced out of their rooms. "I, I saw something in Vincent's eyes." I said. "Good." Vincent said. "Huh?" I asked. "I knew something would show up in my eyes and that it would affect you. What did you see?" Vincent said. "I saw Kadaj turning into Sephiroth, and then I saw a man and a woman, lying next to each other. It was raining, and their were people around them, crying." I said remembering more than what I had seen. "That is the future." Vincent said. "No. No, no ,no ,no, no, no." I said running to my room. I locked he door and cried myself to sleep. In the morning I walked downstairs, ready for battle. Vincent, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Red XIII, Barrett, Rachel, Holly, and Reeve were in the living room getting geared up for battle. "I'm coming with you." I said. "Are you INSANE?" Yuffie said. "No." I said. "You're NOT coming." Yuffie said. "Yeah, and who's gonna stop me Kisaragi?" I asked. "Why I oughta." Yuffie started. "Yuffie, she can come." Cloud said. Everyone looked at Cloud. "So, you WANT her to die." Barrett asked. "Don't underestimate her Barrett, she's beaten me in a fight before." Cloud said smiling at me. "Thanks Cloud." I said. "Let's go." I said as I walked out the door. In the center of the town a crowd had gathered. "Oh no." I whispered as I ran to the front. Yazoo and Loz had the kids around the meteor memorial. "YAZOO, LOZ, LET THEM GO! I HAVE WHAT YOU WANT!" I shouted. The whole crowd fell silent. I held up a box, it held what they thought were the pieces of "Mother" they were missing. "Let the kids go and I'll give it to you." I said. Yazoo made a motion with his hand and the kids returned to normal. I threw the box. "Where's Kadaj?" I asked. Yazoo looked at a building then back at me. I nodded and took off. I rushed inside and up numerous flights of stairs. I saw two figures, one was standing, the other in a wheelchair. It was Rufus ShinRa and Kadaj. "Kadaj." I said. He turned to look at me. I walked toward him. He stayed still. His eyes were cold and cruel again, "What happened to you?" I breathed. "I'm "Mother's" son again." Kadaj said. I felt ShinRa's eyes on us. "So, this is the one you spoke of." ShinRa said. "What?" I asked. "Kadaj spoke of you as a beautiful girl, with skin as pale as the early morning sky, hair of gold, and eyes so fierce that could scare Jenova." he said. "Kadaj, who did this to you?" I asked. "Myself." he said. Kadaj pressed a materia into his arm and blue smoke-like energy came out of it. "Kadaj, please don't." I said, but it was to late he had already fired something into the sky. Dark clouds started to form and then that creature appeared. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I yelled at Kadaj. I then did something I would never have done if I had my head, I jumped. The good thing was that I didn't go splat, the bad thing was that I was closer to danger. Thank God most of the crowd from earlier had left. I ran to Cloud. "Miss me?" I asked as the two of us took off after the creature. "We need to get on top of it." I said after a minute of thinking. Cloud and I were able to jump on top of it and then slay it after a minute or two of thinking. "Kadaj." I said as I took off. I knew it was going to be to late, and I was right. I was only a few feet from the building when things started to explode. I saw Kadaj jump and ShinRa fall. Kadaj sped off after hopping onto his bike with the real pieces of "Mother". "Damn." I hissed as he left. Tseng and Elena had saved ShinRa so that was something off my back. Cloud rode on next to me on his fenrir. "Let's go." he said as I hopped on behind him. We took off after Kadaj. I turned around and Yazoo and Loz on our tail. "You might want to go faster." I said. Cloud nodded and then we went faster, we went, like, 100 miles faster. We finally caught up with Kadaj. "KADAJ, STOP THIS!" I yelled. "NO!" he yelled back. Kadaj raced past us and towards Aerith's church. Cloud raced in after him. Kadaj left when he saw us, and then the church filled with water. Cloud's Stigma disappeared. "Is this what you were talking about?" he asked me. "Yeah." I said. "Let's go." Cloud said after taking off the piece of cloth that was on the arm that had his Stigma. I nodded. We left through a spot in the ceiling. We rode up to where Kadaj was. Cloud got off and pulled out his Buster Sword. I unsheathed my replica of Kadaj's. "Brother, I'm with her at last." Kadaj said from above us. "So what's going to happen now?" Cloud asked. Kadaj laughed a little bit. " "Mother's going to tell me." he said. "I guess a remnant wouldn't really know." Cloud said. "So what if I'm a puppet." Kadaj said bringing his hand up. "Once upon a time." Cloud readied himself for a fight. "YOU WERE TOO!" he yelled as he shot small, blue orbs at us. Cloud blocked them, and then we both took off after Kadaj.


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud and Korinne were fighting Kadaj when we arrived. "Cloud, I brought you materia." I said. I almost fell because the airship tilted forward. "Woah, HEY, WATCH IT!" I yelled at Cid. "You, Cid, park this turkey!" Barrett said. "Shut up. If you want off then jump, get off my back." Cid yelled. "He can handle this alone." Vincent said. "Huh?" I asked. "Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth, think of him as a sort of larval form." Vincent explained. "LARVA! YOU MEAN, HE'S AN INSECT?" I yelled. "Lassie, shut your gob." Reeve told me. "So the punks going to become Sephiroth." Cid said. "Vincent, does Cloud know, about Kadaj?" Tifa asked. "One would think." Vincent said. "Then you're right, it's his fight now." Tifa said. "What? I don't get. Why can't we help out?" I asked. "This is man-talk." Cid said. "Sexist, SEXIST!" I yelled. " Terkula, shut your boot!" Reeve yelled at me. "Men don't get it either." Barrett said. "Two years ago. Think of the strength we all had when we fought that last battle. It's only been a couple years, but already that feeling is gone, but Cloud, I think he's found it again." Tifa said. "He's got 10 minutes." Barrett said. "That Cloud's a royal pain in the ass, like always." I said. "Cloud is Cloud." Tifa said.


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud knocked Kadaj off the edge of the ruins we were fighting on and he hung there by one hand "NO!" I screamed. Kadaj threw the box that contained "Mother" and then jumped after it. He grabbed the box and then let it go after taking out the orb that was in it. He pressed it into his chest just as I jumped after him. I caught up to him eventually. "I'm so sorry." he whispered. I unsheathed my sword knowing what was coming. His feet touched the ground and he put his hands up and then my blade met with a longer one. Sephiroth looked up and then spoke words that sent chills down my spine. "Good to see you, Korinne." he said. They were the same words he spoke to Cloud, using Cloud's name (der). I pushed my blade against his and the pressure pushed me back. I landed on the ground at least 3 yards away from him. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "The first night Kadaj went to see you, I used Loz's body so I could speak with Yazoo, and he told me a lot about you." Sephiroth told me. Sephiroth walked toward me, and I stood my ground. He circled me like a predator does it's prey. "Kadaj never loved you." he said. "That's not true." I said. "How do you know?" he asked. "He, he told me." I said. "He was lying." he said. "The only one who's lying is you." I said raising my voice. "That's what you want to think but you know I'm right." he said. "STOP, JUST STOP IT!" I screamed. "You know I'm telling the truth." he said. "CLOUD!" I yelled as I ran. I jumped/flew to where Cloud was. "What happened?" he asked as he hugged me. I heard him gasp and his arms tightened around me. "I told her the truth." Sephiroth said. "About what?" Cloud asked. "Kadaj." Sephiroth said. That's all Cloud needed to hear. Cloud gently pushed me away then stood in front of me. "Sephiroth, what do you want?" Cloud asked. "The last thoughts of Geostigma's dead. Those remnants will join the Lifestream and girdle the planet corroding it. What I want, Cloud, is to sail the darkness of the kosmos with this planet as my vessel. Just as my Mother did long ago." Sephiroth said as he raised his hand partially closed and opened it. Dark clouds in moved in and darkness fell. "Then one day we'll find a new planet, and on it's soil we'll create a shining future." Sephiroth told Cloud. "What about this planet?" Cloud asked. "Well, that's up to you, Cloud." Sephiroth said. Cloud jumped at Sephiroth, their blades met and they began to fight. Cloud was barley able to block Sephiroth's attacks, so I did what a good friend should, I helped. "Looks like your not as weak as Yazoo said." Sephiroth told me. I slashed at him, but he countered my attack. Sephiroth pushed me to the ground and Cloud into a building. Sephiroth followed Cloud so that gave me time to recover and sneak in from the other side. "Oh, where did you find this strength?" I heard Sephiroth ask. "I'm not about to tell you!" Cloud answered. "CLOUD!" I yelled. Sephiroth left Cloud and came after me. "Crap." I thought as I prepared myself for a fight. Our blades met and then I did something both of us would never forget, I looked deep into his eyes and saw what he was thinking. Here's what I saw what I saw in a nutshell, Sephiroth was going to somehow let Kadaj go, then, he was going to kill me in many painful ways. I pulled my blade away and slashed at him. He blocked my attack and slashed my arm. I screamed and dropped down. I was balancing on my toes, which is very difficult, trust me. I pushed off my toes and did a backflip. "Impressive." Sephiroth said. I smirked, "HA! That's nothing, you should see me when I'm mad." I laughed. Then, I turned and ran. I met up with Cloud on the way out. "Miss me?" he asked. "Ha, in your dreams emo boy!" I said. I felt Cloud shove me to the side and then heard something go threw flesh. We were outside so I hit the ground and not a wall (THANK YOU GOD!). I sat up and turned around and almost fainted. I saw Cloud with Sephiroth's sword going through his body where his heart should be. Sephiroth slowly lifted Cloud off the ground while Cloud was struggling to get the blade out of him. "Is this the pain you felt before, Cloud?" Sephiroth said. "This time, you won't forget." he said and then a single, black angel wing came from his left shoulder blade. Sephiroth flew up, pulled his sword out of Cloud and as they went up Sephiroth impaled Cloud in numerous places. He let Cloud fall to the ground. "CLOUD!" I screamed. "You're pitiful." Sephiroth said. I was at Cloud's side with my arms around his neck. I saw Zack appear and talk To Cloud. "Zack?" I asked. "Yeah?" he said. "Take care of my friends, will you?" I asked. He nodded and disappeared. Sephiroth came up behind us and pulled me away from Cloud. He kept a strong grip on my arm. "Let go of me!" I said as I tried to wriggle out of his grip. I felt the flat side of his blade against my neck. "Shall I slaughter her first?" Sephiroth asked as he toyed with my hair (he had let go of my arm). "if you touch her, I'll kill you." Cloud growled. "A little late for that." Sephiroth said pulling me slowly away from Cloud. "Cloud, Cloud please, don't let him, don't let him kill me, please." I whispered about to cry. Cloud took a step forward. "Take one more step and she dies." Sephiroth said. Tears stung my eyes, but I blinked them back. I felt Sephiroth's grip loosen and his sword lower. I twisted my arm and pulled away. I ran to Cloud. "Tell me what you cherish most, give me the pleasure of taking it away." Sephiroth said as he flew into the sky. Memories flashed through Cloud's mind. "I pity you. You just don't get it at all, there's not a thing I don't cherish!" Cloud said as he jumped after Sephiroth. Cloud's sword split into several different blades and the blades had a dark blue smoke-like energy around them. Cloud had the same blue energy around him. Cloud moved like lightning. He quickly grabbed each blade and sliced Sephiroth on a different part of his body. Cloud took the last blade and sliced Sephiroth with it. Cloud came back down and stood next to me. He looked up at Sephiroth, "Stay where you belong, in my memories." Cloud told him. "I will, never be a memory." Sephiroth said. Then he wrapped his black wing around him and then dissolved. Kadaj fell from where Sephiroth had been and curled up into a ball on the ground. "KADAJ!" I screamed as I ran to his side. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He rolled over and tried to sit up. "AH!" he hissed as he touched his side. I gently helped him up. "I. I'm sorry." he choked. "Hush." I whispered. "This isn't your fault." He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you too." I told him. I saw tears streaming down his cheek and his eyes start to close. "I want to die with you." I whispered. "No, you have to stay here and look out for everybody. " he said. "Come closer." he said, and I did. He leaned in and kissed me, one last time. He closed his eyes and I laid him on the ground. It started to rain. "No, no Aerith please, please don't take him from me!" I cried. Then, Kadaj went back to the Lifestream. Tears were pouring from my eyes, and for once I didn't care who saw. Cloud came over and helped me back to Seventh Heaven. Vincent, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Barrett, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Reeve, Holly, Rachel, Rufus ShinRa, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tseng were waiting for us. Tears were still pouring from my eyes. Holly and Rachel got up but Tseng shook his head and they sat back down. "Is he?" Tifa asked. I could only nod. "Serves him right." Reno said. I completely lost it. I back-handed him across the face and then backed away. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM! HUH? NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT YOU KNOW!" I screamed. Everyone was to stunned to move or speak. I was breathing heavily and still crying. I went upstairs before anyone could say anything and slammed my door. So many things went through my mind. I would never feel his skin against mine when we held hands or feel his lips against mine. A couple of hours later, Tifa called me down for dinner. I quickly cleaned myself up and headed down. Everyone was still there (great, now I have to deal with Rufus and the Turks, like my friends weren't enough already) and sitting around the table. Tifa and I sat down in our usual spots and it was still silent. For about 15 minutes everyone ate in silence, then Rufus addressed me. "What was going on between you and Kadaj?" he asked. "I'd rather not answer that with **_him_ **around." I said looking at Reno. "Hey, I was stating my opinion." Reno said. "If you want to state opinions, how's this for you. You are so freaking annoying." I said through clenched teeth.


End file.
